Watashi no teki my enemy
by Mikasaeran
Summary: She put the kunai on his neck with shivering hands He hold her hand and press it harder to his neck "do it" "I-I can't " she said with tears streaming down on her cheek
1. Chapter 1

**Sarada pov :**

It has been a 17 years since the war between the three greet clans [ _The Uzumaki, Uchiha and the Hyuga_ ]. Though it didn't end well, every clan has to stay in her land. And there are many rules I didn't bother to listen to. Don't take me wrong I usually listen to rules and follow them but I won't listen to something is wrong from the beginning.

I have to admit that our clan is obsessed with _power_ so i don't think that keeping us in one land will last. I even heard uncle say that there is no hope in this clan.

I agree with him I always agreed with him our relationship is the best thing that happened to me, he understand me and so am i, unlike papa who seems a little far from me but i know he loves me the most.

And he...

" _ **Sarada**_ " yelled grandma

"Nah..grandma"I replied opening my eyes ,looking at her, "Why are you sleeping in the street under a tree" she inquired. "Not sleeping grandma,i'm thinking" I rolled my eyes and huffed

"Think in home after doing your study" she smiled to me.

Hah how can I argue with this precious went to our home it was very big being the main house.

Dad and uncle will be with grandpa doing whatever their job is and mom with the rest medical staff to look after our army health.

After Uzumaki naruto married Hyuga Hinata they became one land one power against us we always stand against any of them alone but the two of them.

they 'd beat us in number.

So dad convinced grandpa to marry mam he wanted him to marry from the clan but dad refused to marry someone doesn't deserve him and mom was sure deserve him.

And it came with a benefit to the clan they now have medical ninjas and the number of deaths decreased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and his generation are 31 years.**

 **Boruto and his generation are**

 **17 years.**

 **The border: is the area between the 3 clans which Separates them**

 **And where Ordinary people and lower clans life like the Nara clan.**

 **Minto and Kushina have to be dead to allow to naruto to have the Kyuubi.(sorry :()**

—

 **Boruto pov :**

 **In the Hyuga House:**

"Aaaah_uncle I can't contain I am tired already"said boruto." Stop talking and fight we start only 2 hours ago" said Neji."I know but 2 is too long and that training is useless I can't beat dad with it" "Is all you think about is beating your dad?!" Said uncle

" _Yes_ ".

 _[Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm]._

"Ahhh—what was that for?" Said boruto angry."Not until you beat me first to beat naruto". "...Neji ne-san"

Thhat mam ,thank god.

"Mam could you tell uncle to let me go play for a while" I said "Ne-san let him rest he still Young to that"said Mam with soft voice,"Y-young, we were training since five"replied uncle.

 _That man. It's not my business that your life was hard._

"Time is deferent , we are in peace now"Said mam,A smile and blush can be seen clearly on her face making her more beautiful. Must be thinking about dad. "There won't be peace as long those Uchiha alive"said uncle.

I was cut from my thoughts as soon I heard Uchiha.

"Hmm, you seem to hate them uncle"

I said."Who won't hate those power seekers who think they are the best and the strongest"uncle said, looking a bite disgusted. "Is they that strong? I heard that they have pretty cool ninja like that Sasuke who dad claim to be friend with or was"I said.

Uncle and mam look at each other

"Who told you that"asked uncle, rising an eyebrow. "No one, I heard dad, I wish I can meet one of them" I said.

" —- _ **Oji-san**_ "said Himawari running to us."Well, I'll go now, have fun with hima uncle" I said waving to them.

 **In the border:**

Where is that Shikadai? We were supposed to eat together but I can't wait, I'm so hungry. Okay I'll eat now and I'll eat with him when he arrives

"One from theses","One from theses, please" Said a girl and I in the same time. We looked at each other for seconds,I have never met someone with theses dark features, her eyes are so dark and sharp with that silk hair, she looked be—

"I asked for it first" she said cutting me from my thoughts. Whhat, I felt angry.

"No, that didn't happen, and don't you know who am I" I said proud.

"Who?"she said. "Uzumaki boruto, the strongest person on this world" I said and smirked. "Never heard with " she said with an emotionless face.

"Well you don't hear well then, and go eat something else" I said pushing her.

" If you're a gentleman, you'd let a lady take it, also,I came here from far away to taste it","If you look like a lady" I retorted smirking. "What did you just say?" She said angry.

I don't know why but I felt happy for making her angry. "Why there is only one any way" I asked the seller. "Sorry that girl came and buy them all" she said while pointing on...

Hey that girl is

"Hi,Akimichi, why did you buy all of them"I yelled so she could hear me. "To eat them" she answered blankly,while taking another bite."Thank you" before I could argue with the akimichi the dark eyed girl was already bought the bento.

"Hey you that is cheating" I said. "Go and share with your friend"she said and with that she went. "Hey boruto sorry for late, mom was very— what are you looking at"

Shikadai said while following my gaze.

"Who is she?" He Asked" don't know, but she is a weird girl" I said my eyes didn't leave her back. "Is she from here, she doesn't wear any clan symbol" he asked.

" she said she had came from far away" I said to him. " That is annoying, let's go and eat" he said closing his eyes and heading toward the shop. "Yeah"I Said looking at her very tiny- body due to becoming already so far- for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha sarada :**

I stand in front of lake and change my clothes to the Uchiha dress. I start Heading towards my house " _Sarada_!" said mom. Surprised can be heard in her tone. "M-mam" I said acting surprised. "Why are you coming from the forest?"asked behind me.

"Just walking, mom" I said walking by her side,"You were in the border again, weren't you?"."Ah" I trembled,still not looking in her eyes. "I didn't hear your answer "she teased,"Yes mam, I was" I give up,my lies can't enter that brain.

"You know your dad won't like tha..", "He won't know" I cut her. "Fine. Let's go home, tell him you were with me so he didn't suspect"she ordered more than suggesting "OK".

That boy he looked similar.

Like really similar.

 **Flashback**

I was only five years and I was running in the forest,running for my life.

I shouldn't try to hide that far from dad

And now I am being chased by someone who looked really scary.

"Aaaah" I fall on small rocks"You Uchiha, Did you think you can run from a ninja, you Uchiha always think more of yourselves"said the scary guy.

"W—what do you want ?" I asked I am really scared where are you papa.

I felt tears on my cheeks. "That main house can't have a heir, you don't even deserve to live, all of you" He said, if he looked scary before, that was nothing compared to now.

"I can't understand what are you saying". I said confused, "And you won't, your uncle and your damn dad killed my entire clan, I will take your eye and kill them".

" _ **YOU CANN'T DO THAT**_ " I said now feeling no fear now, only anger.

I felt power rushed to my eye.

Why I am feeling like that, so much power and it makes me feel...

Dizzy.

"Oh, so you really have the sharingan, now I really want to take your eyes"He smiled a sick smile.

" **You won't even touch her** " said a deep voice.

I look at the man he looked in the age of dad, for a moment there I thought that was dad coming to help me. "Huh..." I said very surprised, that man took the evil man while I was thinking. "Hey, I am Uzumaki Naruto, your dad's friend, let me take you to him" he said grinning. I nodded.

"Waah,hehehe" I laughed as the lovely man carry me over his shoulder. "Mm, do you know the way?"I asked him,"No need, your dad will find us" He said grinning, I felt so warm with him. Like save.

" _ **NARUTO**_ ".

Yay that dad, Why is he angry though!

"Nah, Sasuke" said that naru guy puffing." _.my daughter_ " said dad under gritted teeth. Naru looked at me sadly then hand me to dad. For a while I felt sad but in no time I felt happy when I hugged dad.

Dad then start to walk.

"Sasuke, we need to talk"said naru. "Not now" said dad trying to be calm.

"We need to end that, you realize that your daughter was about to die because of you, right" Dad stopped at that. I felt his grip tightened on me. But he didn't reply to naru.

Are they friends? I never saw that guy.

"Not now naruto" replied dad finally.

" **YOU DON'T UNDERSTA**..."," **MY DAUGHTER** Is listening"yelled dad. I jumped at that. It isn't usually that dad yell like that.

Like never.

"You know that we can do it together, And bring peace to shinobi worl—Teme don't ignore me" said naru angry.

I giggled at the insult. No one could dare and insult dad before.

Dad looked at me and smiled then kept walking.

 **End of flashback**

Yeah, definitely similar.

"Mam, Do you know someone called naru—naruto" I asked. "Naruto, yeah he is like my brother and best friend" she said. "Hn, you didn't mention him before nor did I see him with you". Mam sighed and said "look your father and him were friends but they had to be enemies because of the war, their relationship is complicated".

I was about to say something but already reached home.

"Hi, everyone—oji-san you back" I said then run and hugged uncle. "Welcome back sarada" said uncle petting my head. I think I saw dad pouting. Hmm. I think he is jealous of me hugging uncle not him or he wants to huge uncle himself.

Hehehe, I think he wants both.

Mam was helping grandma to put dinner and I was talking to uncle

Begging him to train me actually.

"Please uncle, Just one Jutsu","I am really busy sarada, maybe next time" he said while raising his finger. No, I know where this is going. Not allowing it.

I stepped back so he can't reach me

"No, if you don't want to train me tell me and I'll ask anther one" I said pouting. "Okay" He said heading to the door. "Huh, that was fast, you really hate me oji-san" I said disappointed.

"Sarada, Don't interrupt your uncle" said dad. "Your can't talk Sasuke you was just like her" said grandma. With that everyone laughed. I can't imagine a world without my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarada pov;**

 **In the Uchiha house**

" **SARADA** " yelled mam,"nah, mam" I said,"what about you come with me?!", "hn,where?" I asked,"I'm going to visit my best friend." That would be boring,I thought.

"In the border.." she said getting my attention,"hah..", "so your interest" said mam most be very affective.

I dressed and went out with mam,we arrived at a house that has a fine look compared with the others and has a symbol that I know. **The Yamanaka**. "So your best friend is a Yamanaka and you get angry on me when I came here" I said to mam a little angry." Well I didn't get angry because of that, It was because you lied, And we are more like rivals" she said. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman. With long blonde hair. She and Mam hugged then she turned to me. She looked at me very closely that I blushed.

"That is your daughter!,you Sakura why didn't you show her to any of us?!"said that woman."you know Ino it isn't easy to get her here although she already breaks rules and come here" said Mam while looking at me from the corner of her eye.

I rolled my eye at that.

"I see, she is more beautiful than you. That sure Sasuke genes" said Ino.

"Urasi.."said Mam angry and start to fight with her completely forgotten that we still on door. How they are friends!, Is it okay to fight with your best friend like that. I wish I have a friend like that to know that feeling.

"Sorry, in sakura and.. is your name?" asked Ino. "Uchiha sarada" I said with straight face." Oh that a lovely name, you must be bored, my son is at your age and he can't stay inside for 3 hours"said Ino. "Why are you talking about me,mam?""who is she?"said a girly voice.

Mm,and a girly looking boy too.

"Inojin,can you take sarada with you,she would like to meet your friends too"Said Ino. " ,that trip is for me and my friends,she has no right to come." He said, his face is so emotionless.

Like I want to go,who does he think himself that girly-boy.

Who I am lying to. Of course, I want to go I am so bored. But the Uchiha pride won't let me say that. "Because I want so,Now get out and take her with you, it has been years since I met my friend and we want to talk alone" said Ino looking a little angry. Can't beat mam in that look though.

"Okay okay,let's go,Uchiha" he said waving to them. " sarada,don't go so far and come back soon" said mam. I just nodded. "And honey talk to people, you said one sentence since we met" said that Ino.

Walking behind that Yamanaka, he told me I should keep my distance, he doesn't want people to think he is dating anyone. I think he wanted to say ugly but looked scared. That's better for him.

" **INOJIN** ,here" yelled a blonde boy.

 _that the same boy_.

Ahh this day is getting longer.

"Who are you?!" Said a boy with a white hair appearing from no where.

I yelped from the shock. "Don' .that again" I threatened him but there is no change in his features.

" ,Isn't she the same girl from earlier?" Said a boy with green eyes. "Hah.." said that boruto. looking at me from my head to my legs. "Can't remember!" He said. Baka I remembered him once I saw him but still he can't.

"She is my mom best friend's daughter, she forced me to let her come" Said Inojin. "Don't bother her she is an Uchiha" he said whispering but still I can listen to him. " **Nani**.." they all said in the same time that I put my hand on my ear because of the loud voice.

"Your mam best friend is an Uchiha?" Asked the green eyed boy. "So what, your mam is from the sand and Mitsuki is from the sound"Said Inojin.

And That is a lot to know. So the border have the sand village with them and the sound...

Where did I hear about that...

"Why are you not talking?" Said boruto to me I was surprised to see him in front of my face. I blushed very hard that I got dizzy.

"What i should say?" I finally said after relaxing my heart. "Let's not waste time and go for our trip" Said Inojin. And with that we start heading towards the forest.

—

 **I am sorry for the late update but that will continue because I have a lot of study and my exams are in Ramadan.**

 **So pray for me**? ﾟﾒﾜ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uzumaki boruto pov:**

We walked so far but we get close to our Destination . That weird girl is coming closer to me. What the hell is she doing? She become in front my face looking deep inside my eyes.

"Know it" she said. What?! "your eyes is bluer than him" she continued. "Than whom?!" I asked "dad friend,his name is naruto, I am sure he is your father or may be your uncle cause you two are so similar"she said now walking away.

"He is my dad, _.aren't. Similar_ " I said very annoyed by her claim. "Wait,you said your dad friend, who is he?" I asked her. "Non of your business".

That

"You teme, you just know informations about me and when I ask you , you say that". "I didn't ask you anything, you are the one who said every thing" she said and turned her face to me and smirked.

"Can you two shut up for a while. You two are so annoying"Said Shikadai.

"Finally we arrived, I felt as we were in hell" I said and looked at her from the corner of my eye. She saw that and rolled her eyes. I can hear her say something like hm. I thought it was cute.

N-No I didn't think that.

"So, then what? Why are we here?" She asked. "Watch and learn" I said to her while taking off my jacket . With that I jumped off the cliff into the water. Within minutes I went back to them and the others start to undress too.

I saw her face go red. I smirked at that "you should try too" I said that standing very close to her. "N-No thanks"she said looking away from me. "Then I 'd go and bring fishes to you to cook, you know how to cook?" I asked her intending to angry her and she did.

"Of course I can" she said angry. "We will see" I said and walked to get the fishes. I couldn't resist the smile that appeared on my face.

Talking with her is not that bad.

After she cooked the fishes, we start to eat. It tasted very good like my mam cooking. "Wow,Couldn't think of Uchiha cooking something that good". "Couldn't think of Uzumaki knowing how to taste". She replied."would you die if you didn't reply with bad words". She actually ignored me.

"Sarada, we should back before our moms became angry" Said Inojin.

So that is her name,Sarada. Weird name for weird girl. "Stay if you want I can back alone" she said. "That will make it worse" he said. "See you later guys"Said Inojin."Wait, did you feel that" Said sarada. "Feel what?" Asked Shikadai. "there is something moving in that cave" said sarada. "Yeah, I can feel it now" said Mitsuki.

"So,let's go and see what it is" I said and run to the cave. Soon they all followed me. "That is very dangerous" she said. "Neh, are you scared?" I teased her. "Yes, if someone of us die,the other clan would accuse the other of killing him,that would bring back the war"

She said. "She is right we have to be careful" Said Shikadai.

We reached a wall that have many weird drawings. My eyes on the black haired girl. She was checking them carefully. She closed her eye and opened it. It was red with three point. "Hey, is that the sharingan" I said trying to look in her face closely."go away" she said turning her face. "Just let me see it" "No...,That room I see a lot of chakra coming from it" she said pointing on a room.

"It is empty" Said Mitsuki. "But how I saw a lot of chakra" she Said. "Let's separate" Said Shikadai.

I went with sarada and Mitsuki and while we are walking the floor below us fall and with that we start to fall too.

Mitsuki Extended his arms and grabbed something with one and the other wrapped around my waist and I held sarada from her arm her legs are very close to the lava that below us. Some rocks fall in the lava and make some of the lava hit her legs she screamed from the pain. Then Mitsuki start to get us out and we did.

She set down on the floor and tried to heal her burned leg. "Here that a bandage wrap it around the burn" said Mitsuki. "Thank you,for saving me". "Hah, I can't let the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke die" Said Mitsuki smiling. "What? She is who,that can't be"I said not believing that. "It is,now I remember you, the son of the sound leader,right?" She said

"Hey,Are you okay? We heard screaming". Said Shikadai running towards us with Inojin. "We were close to be burned" I said pointing to the hole we fall in."That bad, mam would kill me for that, I shouldn't let you come" said Inojin looking at sarada legs."Don't worry we will report every thing that had happened here" she said.

"You can't,the room we came from me and Inojin was fulled with weapons,every clan would fight on understand me,right?" Said Shikadai. "The drawings we saw,we couldn't see but you did,right?" Said Shikadai. "Yes it is only read by a sharingan, and that mean it is something connected to the Uchiha clan,that way we would take them"she said.

"But you only will use it for war"he said."it is a weapon what will it be used for?" She said. "Think about it sarada even if it is your right to take them that won't prevent the problem that will be made" Said Shikadai.

I saw her thinking for a while "fine but what would i say about my leg"

"Say that your leg hit the fire by accident"Said Inojin.

"Let's back we are very late,can you walk?" I asked offering her my hand

"Yeah". She took my hand and stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha house**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

I sneaked into my room from window. It was too hard with the pain in my leg, I couldn't walk very well either. I leaned on boruto arm the whole way back. I liked doing that I felt like I was safe with him.

That weird I just met him, I can't say that. But it how I felt, his blue eyes, when ever I look into them they make me feel calm like looking into the sea, what will I do when mam call me for dinner, they would force me to tell them how and when did it happened.

Knock.

Speaking of it

"Sarada, dinner is ready,come." Said mama behind the door, " I'll sleep mam,don't want to eat." A-and now is the time when she open the door and yell at me, so I quickly pull the cover on my leg, " sarada, you know that we have to eat together, you don't understand the bless of having all your family around you,you won't imagine the life-" "Mam, it is just this time, why you are making a big deal of it, like after few hours we will have breakfast together" I said.

She should go easy on me, I don't have to do every thing she tells me. "No little Uchiha, unless you have a very good excuse you will get up and have dinner with us" She is glaring at me now crossing her arms waiting for response.

I just looked at her with 'not caring' face. Now she takes a deep breath and

Ooh no I know where that is going

She will remove the cover drag me out.

And she did but I resist her, she is pulling the cover from side and I from the other. With that the cover was cut into half covering my bandaged leg.

My Mam eyes goes wide, "mam,I am fine don't rise your~" " **HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPENED?"**

"Voice" I Said after her doing exactly what I didn't want looking at her blankly. "Sakura, what happened?" Said grandma running to us her voice very low even she is worried. "See mam that how people ask not with yelling"

I Criticized her.

"Don't change the subject sarada, how that happened" "sarada that bad, very bad you didn't even heal it" said mam then grandma. " First, don't make noise we don't want dad or the rest to know or mam you will explain everything that~"

"Explain what" perfect and here we go

Said dad , thank you god for my very great luck.

"Who did that to you?" Asked dad I can feel him getting angry, with that frowning brows. "Seriously dad, am I that weak to you?" Dad face become in front of me,looking deep into my eyes

" you are hiding something" he said.

"No" is all what I Said not moving my eyes from his ,doing that would be like conforming what he say, "lair, you don't talk about power unless you want to change subject".

Well that right but I can't give up now I promised my friends not tell anyone

Friends hah, I wonder if we are really friends.

" yes, I promised I won't tell anyone and you know what promises is to me"

I said thinking I wined, "okay, I will use my sharingan to see your memories" Said dad, in blank of eye his eyes were red and he start entering my mind.

No, I won't allow you.

I used my sharingan and kicked him out of my mind.

"Don't do that again" I said to him glaring with my red eyes into his. " who is boruto?" He asked completely ignoring what happened, thank god that is only what he saw, "non of your business"

" he is naruto son" said mam to dad " I didn't know he was with you" Said mam to me smiling and starting to heal my leg. Dad looking at her waiting her to explain.

"I let her go with our friends children" "our friends?" Asked dad. " Yeah our" responded mam a little angry, "I burned my self by accident, we were camping" " Dad,do you know that the son of leader of the sound is living in the border" I said that willing to make him think in anther thing. " no, I don't" " you were with that person son?" Said dad and his eyes narrowed. " he isn't that bad dad, don't talk about him like that"

Actually he saved your only daughter but can't say that. Laughed mam very high " now Sasuke-kun, I am glad that I let her meet them" " Now she has friends to defend them even against you" Said mam, I blushed and looked away. "Sarada, eat this you can't get out and eat with us" Said grandma giving me my dinner,I didn't even notice that she went out and get that for me "love you" I said and kissed her cheeks.

"Now get out all of you let her rest" Said grandma, although her voice is calm but everyone know the horror behind that voice, with that they all get out mam came closer to me and kissed my forehead. " you tell me the truth after that, that burn in your leg can't be healed" she said in my ear, I gulped silently.

 _Why it can't be healed? Will I have that burn forever_?!

 **Knock**.

I heard knock on my window

I looked at it to see

"Boruto?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarada pov:**

"How did you get here?" I whispered, "well, Your house is very big, it was obvious that it is the main house" he replied,in the same sound level as me, he gets that is very danger, An Uzumaki in Uchiha land is like a war declaration.

"Baka, I mean how did you cross the border" I asked leaning on the wall behind me, " teleportation Jutsu" He Said with a smirk on his face, I hate that smirk, " your lucky, the god tree celebration is coming, everyone is preparing for it that why no one caught a strange chakra".

"Oh, so you're going to attend it this year" he said , I rose one eyebrow, "is it a question or wonder" I tried to be a little bite sarcastic, "shut up, And come with me now" he said, starting to leave.

"What, why would I even...", " My sister is sick, I need you to check her" he said looking down, it's the first time I saw him broken like that.

Amm, I actually met him for only one day, but still he doesn't look like the type that can be broken easily.

" **Sarada** " l heard auntie Izumi calling for me, " **sarada, I am coming** " she said then start to open the door, "shit, Go away **noww** " I kinda raised my voice in that part due to being terrified of being caught, " okay, I'm going, see you in the border after ten mins".

"Why are you standing out sarada, your leg hasn't healed yet" she asked me with the very soft voice of her, no wonder uncle fall for her and married her as soon as possible, "I needed to take fresh air, auntie" I smiled a closing eye smile, she chuckled and "fresh air, hah"

"O-of cures it is, what else can it be" I blushed and looked away, "okay then I just wanted to check you, now _go to sleep_ " she said the last part very serious , " okay , mam" I scoffed and went to bed, and she laughed then went out, I quickly jumped off the bed.

I have to jump, can't walk on the wall with one leg burned, I took a breath then jumped,I had to bite my cheek because of the pain, It will take time to reach the border with that leg.

 **Boruto pov:**

Hour , a damn hour.

What took her that long? Will she even come?

I shouldn't expect that much of her, she doesn't know me, just met today, what would make her do anything for me or for my family. Why did you have to go,when we need you Mitsuki.

I guess he has to make his report to his father too, We all agreed to keep the cave thing secret, but meeting the next Uchiha heirs, is for sure something to report.

" **You baka** "...

Wait that voice.

" you came" I Said to her my features and my voice have every meaning of surprise, " so, you asked me, and I have to help anyone who need my help as long as I can" she said rolling her black eyes, eyes that I can't have enough of.

Being raised between colored and white eyes, dark eyes like that is like a miracle to me.

"Why did you late though" I finally asked, embarrassed of my bad thoughts on her, " my leg you baka, did you forget that it was burned".

.

.

.

"Shit, I really forgot, I'm so sorry for making you walk all this road" , "it's ok-kay" she said blushing, a faint blush like this can be seen clearly on her face, being the only cheerful color surrounded with beautiful dark features.

"Hey, Uzumaki snap out of it, didn't your mom teach you not to stare", " Ah, I wasn't staring,let's go" I Said offering her my hand so I can teleport us,but she looked at my hand ,drown in her thoughts, " where is your sister exactly?" She asked.

"In a house in front of the sea, I take her there two days ago, but when I went with you guys today, I left her alone, so she caught a cold and become worse because there was no one to take care of her" I said, can't raise my face to look in her eyes.

Feeling angry and ashamed of myself.

"Why me?" She asked, "w-what?!" I didn't understand what she meant with that, " why me boruto, I'm sure you'd like to ask anyone helps but me" she said , I think I heard sadness in her voice.

"Honestly, I'd have asked Mitsuki but he isn't here, and ..." I couldn't bring my self to continue, "And?", I have to tell her if I want her to help me, " And I couldn't tell Any medical from my clan", "couldn't or didn't want, you didn't want anyone to know that you're irresponsible, Am I right?".

God, that girl is seeing through me, is this the strong sight of the Uchiha that I always heard of.

"Your right, I didn't want to tell them, then I remembered that you're the daughter of Uchiha Sakura" I told her the hole truth, " will you please come with me ?" ,once again I offered her my hand.

"I can't go" she started playing with her fingers, " you can bring her here in the border and I will heal her, but I can't risk going into your land,sorry" she said, not looking at me.

I looked at her for a minute, awkward silence in the air, "I understand that, but I already risked it when I came to you, and nothing bad happened right" I tried to convince her, " but luck won't be always in our Side boruto" she said in a very soft voice, that it sent goosebumps in my body, also hearing my name being called like that from her.

" _Just trust me_ , sarada" I Said looking deep in her eyes, she seemed surprised by my words, offering her my hand for the third and last time.

 _And She took it_.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarada pov :

We were in a very beautiful place, the beach was in front of the Uzumaki house,It isn't the main house, more like holiday house, I just inhaled the fresh air and stared at the view, until I saw boruto taking off his jacket.

"Take that" he said to me, for a moment there I thought he was giving it to me because of the cold, "You can't walk around with the Uchiha symbol, hide it" he continued.

I took his jacket, although the sleeves were much taller than my arm, the jacket itself wasn't that much of a wasn't taller than me that much, I have a good high.

We entered the house,our house was built in a traditional way, but that house is very different, they have table with chairs for eating, the Uzumaki doesn't follow the traditions in any thing,but Uchiha And Hyuga do.

We entered a room,he didn't talk to me, nor looked at me, I can feel his nervousness, the room was very girly and childish, there was a small girl sleeping under the window with a blanket over her.

Was she waiting him there?!

Ah I want a sister now, or I can have her,that brat doesn't deserve her.

He ran to her, "HIMAWARI"he yelled, so that is her name, It suits her very well, "Oni-san, y-you backed" she said in a sleepy voice,he carried her then but her on her bed, "why are you standing there, come here" he told me.

"Let me check her" I pushed him and stood in his place, then started checking her, "she is fine, give her something hot, and she won't feel cold anymore, and close the window please" I told him, " ok" is all he said before he went to bring something hot.

"Hi, what's your name?" Asked hima, " sarada" I Said, "oh, hello then, I'm Himawari" she started to get up and give me a hug, " Are you my-future sister-in law ?" She asked me with a hopeful eyes.

"Of course no, why'd you think that" I laughed, boruto came back with two cups, he gave his sister one, and me the other,what a gentleman, "it's very cold, drink it, i don't want anther child to take care of" he explained.

"Who are you calling child?" Hima and me yelled at him,he took a step back, "no one" he scoffed,I smirked at that, "if you aren't my future sister in law, why are you wearing my brother's jacket" she asked.

Hah,explain That Uzumaki.

"Ah hima, you know I can't see girl freezing, so I give her mine" he explained with a huge smile on his face.

What the hell, first he made me walk all the way with a burned leg,then he told me to hide my clan symbol, and now acting like a gentleman in front of his sister.

What a liar..

I glared at him, I can see the sweet on his face, "l'm going home" I told him, "let's go then, hima I won't take time,bye" he told us, then kissed his sister head.

Ok,now I want a brother, when I back I'll talk with that family of mine.

Hima pulled me in a hug, cutting my thoughts, "we still can be sisters,think about it" she whispered in my ear, I blushed so bad thinking in marrying him, she giggled, " didn't mean it like that you silly,in a friendly way is what I meant" she winked at me.

That mini Uzumaki, she got me like she wants, but I love her already, "of course" I smiled at her then walked after boruto, "thank you" he told me turning around to face me, "it's nothing, she was fine, it's just you being over" I said rolling my eyes.

"Not for that" he said, I looked at him, "thanks for trusting me" he gave me one of his cheerful smiles ,my heart start beating faster, he held my hand without my permission, and in a second we were in my room.

"Goodbye Uchiha, and bad dreams for you,'ttebassa" he disappeared after that and I'm still looking at where he was standing.

"So, you had fun?" I heard auntie Izumi, I yelped at that and hit my leg at my bed leg, she laughed, and I glared at her, "don't worry, I won't tall them that you were hiding a boy in your room" she said, " I didn't hide anyone" I crossed my arms, "oh, so, is he strong enough to stand against your dad, or he would run like the others" she joked, but I didn't find it funny.

"Don't worry, he won't even come here again" I told her, "we will see" she looked me in the eye and I looked back, we always do that, challenge each other like two kids, uncle would sometimes call us rivals kids, and we would make him regret saying that.

"If you are done come with me, we have to choose you a dress for the festival" she said, " my leg is...","Oh, so was he carrying you all the way back here or walking with him made you forgot the pain?" she asked in a sarcastic way.

"Off, okay" I growled, she laughed at her victory, " you aren't going to let it go, are you?" I sighed, she just looked at me with a devil look.

I hate you Uzumaki boruto.

[A/N] hey guys, sorry for not uploading, I finally finished my exams, Ahh it has been two months since I started, whatever

So expect me to update very soon

and thanks for reading my.

Am I the only who think that if Izumi was alive she would have that kind of relationship with sarada?


	9. Chapter 9

**Himawari pov :**

We backed to our home,After my brother was finally convinced that I am completely fine, I missed my family too much, but I missed him more.

Instead of having breakfast with them, I sneaked out to see him, and there he is, standing in his flower shop with his mother, I watched him from behind a tree, he was drawing birds then use his jutsu to make them fly.

My heart beat fast every time he does that, so sweet of him to does that for his mother, and I didn't miss his mother grin when the birds stand on her shoulder, I decided to go talk with him.

I'm more like my dad in talking and expressing my thoughts, but there's also a bite of shyness in me from my mom, but better than my brother, he won't be able to say two words to his lover without shattering, I'll help him after I help myself.

"Hi, Inojin, auntie Ino" I Said to them, "Ahh, hima, come in" she said happily, " how are you hima" Asked Inojin, I like hearing hima from him, " fine, and you?"

"Of course I would be fine when I see you" he winked, and I could feel my little shyness coming out, "Ahhh, how cute, can you two go out on a date already" cheered auntie, I'd had blushed by now, but I hold it, I won't be the little shy girl like my mom anymore.

"Yeah sure" he agreed and hold my hand, okay forget what I said, I'm blushing really hard now, I saw the smile on his face, I realized that he was joking, so I pulled my hand a way " stop being playful, _**Inojin**_ " I told him looking deep in his eyes, my byakugan is active, threatening to end his life.

"Okay, calm down, can't I joke with my Sensei?" He defended himself, what did he think, my feelings is no joke, he started calling me Sensei since he asked me for advice in art, "I didn't like that joke" I said.

"Why are you being an ass Inojin, don't act like you don't love her" Said his mother, " **MAM** " he yelled, I looked at him with a hopeful eyes ,waiting his response, he sighed then smiled a closed eyes smile, " okay, Himawari, could you have dinner with me tonight, my mom already destroyed it, so.."

He said, he went to hold my hand again and continued " I would like my confession to you in a special way for the Hyuga princess"

I was too happy with his words, I stared at him for a minute to see if that is anther joke.

But it wasn't, he really meant it, no one can lie to that byakugan.

"Of course" I chuckled.

I will take mam to the local bath and tell her there so dad,uncle and boruto don't hear about it.

 **In the Uchiha house**

 **Sarada pov :**

We were having breakfast together, only the girls, because the men went to their work early, I was about to cry because I wanted too bad to go with them but they always refuse.

I heard auntie Izumi clearing her throat.

"I want to tell you something" she said looking down, then I saw her glancing at my mom, I was afraid by now, I thought she was going to tell them about boruto, "Sakura examined me yesterday" she breathed, my fear didn't go away because now I'm worried about her.

"I'm pregnant" she said with a small smile and low voice, "huh" I Said, thinking I heard wrong " yes, she is in her five week" my mom confirmed happily, "oh,Izumi" my grandma hugged Izumi, I smiled and hugged them too, "so, I'll be auntie,right" I Said tears threatening to fall, "yes honey, you will" said mam.

That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, Izumi was pregnant when my mam was too, but unfortunately the baby didn't make it, it took them too long to decide to have anther one.

"Let's go out then, what about the bath that we used to go to before we married" suggested mam, "what bath?" I asked, "But Sakura they would be worried if they come back and didn't find us here" said grandma, "Let them worry, I hate them, I don't care where we would go, but I like the idea of leaving without telling them" I snapped.

They deserve that for leaving me behind, thinking that I'm weak and can't catch with them.

 **Time skip**

We reached the bath and I like it, when we entered, I saw hima in the water, before I could call her

My mam went and hugged a lady.

When I get to see her eyes, I recognize them.

 _Hyuga..._

I never met those eyes before, I met boruto and hima but their eyes are different, I like the blue ones more.

"Sarada ni-chan" Himawari's voice snapped me from my thoughts, and we hugged, "oh you knew each ether?" Questioned the lady, "yes, boruto brought her to our holiday house,mam" replied hima.

 _I'm dead..._

"She is the one that healed me mam" she continued, "so Uzumaki boruto is the one you were hiding in your room, hah" smirked Izumi, I glared at her, she promised me.

"Thank you for helping my daughter, I'm Hinata" she told me giving her hand to me to Shake, I did so, I noticed that has a big breast,that what I hate about local baths, I don't like to see anther women's bodies nor them to see mine.

"It's my duty" I Said, then I went to set next to hima and she told us a very shocking thing.

She's dating Inojin, everyone starts laughing and congratulating her, then my auntie blew her surprise too, they were too happy, except me, I felt like l wasn't part of their conversation, I can't think the same as them, I have dreams.

 _And none of them include a guy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sarada pov :**

Today is the day I was waiting for years. It's the god tree festival's day but I wasn't waiting that. my hard work for years is going to show up.

I run to the mirror and looked at my face, there it's. The diamond mark. It finally appeared, now I'm going to show them what true power is, I decided to collect my hair in a ponytail so my forehead will be shown clearly.

"Good morning" I Said to all of them, and they replied "morning"

No one looked at my face until now. I set down to have my breakfast. "Sarada, did you choose your dre.." mam was telling me something until she looked at my face and froze.

"My god, you did it sarada" cheered mam, everyone looked at me after that. I looked down not liking to be the center of attention, "congratulations, sarada" cheered Izumi and we pumped fists. "I would like to have a little match with my little niece" Said uncle, his prude smile is on his face.

 _I'd wait my whole life to see that smile from dad._

I looked at him waiting for any reaction. " I didn't expect less from you" he said it with that smile, I couldn't be more happy than now, "and you achieved it in only two years, you already surpassed me" Mam hugged me.

"I can't breathe,mam" I chocked, she pulled away. "Come sarada we have to get ready for the festival" Izumi told me, I nodded and went to my room. There was too many dresses on my bed.

"Everyone bought you a dress, you should choose wisely, so you won't break someone's heart" she warned me, I was looking at all the dresses, I held one, it was a dark-red dress, that have blossom flowers at its end.

"Uncle bought that one right?" I asked her, she nodded and set down beside me on the bed. "He knows my taste very well" I smiled.

"Yeah,itachi-kun always knows everything about his family" she agreed.

I looked at anther one, it was white dress that have a red ribbon at its waist it was so simple, I wouldn't choose that honestly, I was never a fan of white dresses, but that was a high test.

"That's dad" I grinned, "I think you already chose your dress" Said Izumi.

We all dressed up, everyone looked beautiful, when dad saw me, I could tell that by now he wants to look me her not letting anyone to see me, mam left dad and went to walk with grandma.

Dad offered me his hand and I took it, we walked together, everyone eyes are on us, I felt so prude, I couldn't resist the smile that appeared on my face, "what?" Questioned dad, "nothing,I'm just happy to walk with you, everyone here respects you",I heard him hmm.

We finally reached, the colors and the joy are in the air, not only that, also the feel of United, every clan takes part in the festival, no matter what we feel about each other, it all go out in that day, there's people from other countries that c also came.

And in all that crowd I found myself looking for a particular clan, a _particular person._

I got tired from walking, so I went to set down, "so there's another person who would rest in a day like that" I heard a voice behind me, it was that nara kid.

"Well, our clan have to walk so much to reach her, you are lucky you live in the border" I told him, he sighed and set next to me, not actually set he laid, "if you want to sleep go home" I advised him, "like my Mam would let that happen" he said, he already closed his eyes, "I'm sure if she saw you laying on the street next to girl, she would be more upset" I told him with a scary tone

He immediately waked up and set straight, and I laughed so hard, "shit, you are scary like my mam" he huffed, " is that a compliment or..." "of course a compliment" he interrupted me putting his hand in front of him in defense.

"That's gonna be very boring" he sighed, " where is your friends? You would have fun with them" I asked him, " I don't have the energy to search for them" he replied. I sighed, he was very lazy, " do you want to do anything until they find you?" I asked.

"I'd like to play choje" he said, I smiled, "great Let's play it" I cheered. " you know how to play it?" He said confused, "yeah, we are a traditional family after all" I told him. He smiled and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Traditional families is very troublesome, right" he laughed, and we started to play, " you always have to attend the breakfast with your family, don't ever talk rude in front of them" I told him, " go to Official occasions, greet new people with a smile, have dinner on the floor not on chairs" he continued.

"You're right, it's very annoying" I told him still focusing on the game, he is a good player, in the same level as uncle, "how is your leg?" He asked, " fine" I Said. " did your family kno.." " I promised you right? Just trust, I don't break my promises" I cut him.

He just smiled, "Shikadai" someone called his name, I saw two people coming to us, I think they are his parents, they look like him, "what mam" he huffed, "What with that tone?" She snapped, I stood up and bowed, " hey, I am sarada Uchiha" I greeted them.

Theirs eyes went to me, and they just nodded, "I don't know what's in you to make beautiful women around you, first yodo and now Uchiha" his Mam remarked, he put his hands behind his head and huffed, "mam you are embarrassing me".

"Shikadai, I will leave you with them I have to find dad" I told him, "And how's your dad?" She asked, "me" that voice belong to..

 _ **Daddd**_...

I turned around to meet him, "hey Sasuke, it has been so long since we met" Said his dad, "I see that your son is flying around my daughter like your wife was" Said dad.

" **Dad**!" I yelled at him in a low voice, " I'm very happy to meet you, see you later Shikadai" I bowed and pulled dad away with me. " who said you would see him again?" He questioned, "dad that was harsh to say that" I scolded him. " Shikadai is a good friend" I assured him " a _friend_ huh" was all he said.

—

Hey, sorry for not uploading, I was very depressed, my school results came out and my grades isn't that good, I'm very sad that I won't enter faculty of medicine, it's very bad to feel thad your dreams can't come true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sasuke pov :**

"Papa,That was harsh,shikadai is a good person" I listened to my daughter. "Hn" was all I said, and she sighed in response.

I started to think about that conversation with father in the morning.

 **Flashback**

Me and itachi were setting on our knees in front of father, he told us he went to tell us some news.

And that news was about _sarada_..

"I don't agree with that" said my brother. " You don't have a say in that itachi" my father snapped at him, "nor do you" I cut him, "that my daughter" I hissed.

"She is the heiress of our clan, And because I let you marry who you want,it let my granddaughter to be a hybrid" and before I could reply he continued "my frist son married a not full-Uchiha girl and the second married a girl from the border" he spat.

I glared at him, he crossed the lines, "what should I expect next, a Hyuga or worse an Uzumaki!" he said, "If that will be the person she like, we have to accept that" said itachi.

I sighed in frustration, why would my daughter like an Uzumaki or a Hyuga, they're weak and stupid.

"Itachi, you know how the clan goes, if anything happens to us,do you think they will let a Not full-Uchiha control them?!" Asked my father.

He has a good point, but I don't care about the clan, I care about my family only, "if sarada said no, I won't let that marriage happen" I threatened him.

The air became very tension, "who asked for her hand, is he obito's son?" I asked, " yes, but I didn't approve, he isn't a pure Uchiha either" " **so who you're talking about?"** I snapped, I hate him when he talks about people like that.

"One Of madara's friends' child, he is a grandson of an family who helped madara to build the Uchiha clan" he explained.

"We should go, there's no use of this conversation before knowing sarada's reply" I cleared it for them.

 **End of the flashback**

I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her to me as we walked.

"Your grandpa better not see him around you" l told her, meaning every word I said, but clearly she took it as a joke, "I never thought that I would be scared from grandpa more than you in boys terms" she laughed.

"He doesn't want a not Uchiha boy around you, I don't want any boy around you" she laughed, " there's mama, how dare you leave her alone, go stand by her.

 **Sarada pov:**

After getting ride of dad, I saw the dance floor, it's so beautiful, it's surrounded by Sakura trees, and there's blue butterflies that illuminated the sense in the dark, and the first couple to enter the floor is the Uzumaki.

I saw naruto taking his wife to dance, the smiles never left their faces,After that entered hima with inojin then shikadia parents, I looked at my family waiting for them to enter, but dad and uncle never like to be the center of the attention.

Mama and auntie Izumi had to pull them to the dance floor, I clapped for them, and they laughed, the dance just started and naruto left his wife because there was people who want to meet him from other villages, his family must be suffering from his work.

He rules two big clans after all..

I want to ask him something, so I walked towards him, but before I could reach him, someone pulled me from my hand, my back pumped in someone chest, and he was the annoying Uzumaki.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, I glared at him " to meet your dad" I pulled my hand and pushed him,but he pulled me again, " you see theses guards who hide between the trees, they will shoot you before you reach my father" he whispered in my ear.

That sent goosebumps into my body, " I'm not scared of your guards" I told him, I tried to get free from him, " can't you loosen up for once!" He asked turning me to face him, he took one hand of mine in his and but his other one on my waist.

I get lost in his blue eyes, my body started to move in it's own, we danced together, I should thank izume for teaching me how to dance, or forced me.

When I felt everyone eyes on us, I wanted to pull away, before I could do that, A boy with pink eyes dancing with a girl come close to us, "please, can you listen to us while you continue to dance" he said.

"Excuse me, Who are you?" Asked boruto, "I'm kugra, from the hidden mist village, I need your help", he wants boruto help not mine, I was about to pull away but boruto felt it and tightened his grab.

"Tell us, how can we help" I glared at him how could he made us help someone from other village, but that wasn't my only problem, I saw hima clapping for us from behind, and mam even from her I know she is teasing dad about that, who looked very angry, uncle and Izumi was just in their world, but as soon they saw us, they laughed.

"That will be the end of you" I whispered in his ear, i smirked at seeing him getting scared, "our village will sacrifice me and another four girls to the god tree" the girl croaked, I felt sorry for her " is there people who still think that way" cursed boruto, "yes, there is, and we need your help"

Said kagura.

Boruto pulled me closer to him, so he would allow kagura to get closer, and we can hear him clearly, the heat in my head was too high to let me hear any thing, I was taking shaky breathes, Suddenly he pulled away a little and run after kagura pulling me with him from my hand.

"Why are we running" I panted, "hah, didn't you hear him!, we are going to the god tree" he explained, "what!" I couldn't process what he said, "that's stupid, why would we put our lives in danger for strangers" I asked him.

" _Because that is our duty as a shinopi_ " he replied, the smile in his face made it worse for me, so I just kept running and staring at him.


	12. Ch12

Sarada Uchiha :

"So,How would we help?" I asked them, kagura took a breath, his girlfriend or whatever she is,come by his side and squeeze his hand, "we need you to.." he started,I narrowed my eyes waiting him to continue impatiently.

"We need you to kill my grandfather" he finally said, "what?!" Boruto coughed, "Who is your grandpa?!" I asked him, "his name is Yagura Karatachi" he answered, "who is that?!" Asked that idiot.

"No,we won't help you, sorry" I told them, "what? But why!" That idiot.

"That is the Fourth Mizukage, and a jinchūriki, You can't kill him, and even if you could, That would start a war" I explained to him.

"He isn't a good person" I looked at kagura, "still, you should convince him not kill him" l told him, "Do you think I didn't try?" He snapped at me, "Go and ask someone else" I hissed, "There's no one who would be more powerful than the son of Uzumaki naruto " he said.

I looked at boruto for a back up but he didn't speak, "Don't till me you are thinking about that" I asked him, "I'm"he said, " you are very stupid, you know" I stated.

There has to be other ways, I won't let him do that, I wept the sweet on my forehead.

That's it...

The 100 healing seal...

"There's another way, but it'll save only one girl" I told them, "what is it?!" He asked me, all the attention on me now, " I could go instead of your girlfriend" l explained, "they will kill you" he stated, "Are you high or something,sarada" boruto put his hand on my forehead.

I pushed it, "no, I'm not" I glared at him, " even if they kill my, my seal will heal me, so I won't die" I told them pointing on the diamond mark on my forehead, "I know that seal, it's like tsunade-sama" Said kagura.

"Yes, she taught it to mam, and Mam taught me" I told him, "No, that risky, something might go wrong.." Before boruto could counties I cut him, "It's less risky than killing a jinchūriki, and declaring a war".

"Thank you" that girl come to huge me, "I still didn't approve" snapped boruto, "I didn't ask for your approval,did I?" I teased him, "so we should replace clothes" I told her, she nodded and pulled me with her to find a place so we could change, as we were walking, I could feel him watching me.

The girl clothes fit me well, it was black, it has a wedding-scarf to hid the face, every inch of my body was covered but my neck, I assume that they will slaughter my neck to kill me, I gulped, suddenly I felt scared.

It's all because that fool, why did I help him or stop him, it won't harm my clan,in fact it'll help my clan if the Uzumaki went to war, But I couldn't let that happen to him or his sister, or even his dad.

"You look beautiful" she said, "thanks" I smiled at her, "could you keep the dress good, it's a present from dad" I asked her, " Of course, you're saving my life, no matter what I do, it won't be enough" she said hugging me again, "in cause anything went wrong, I want you to tell my family the truth, so boruto wou..."

" I understand, be sure, I'll"

She cut me.

When I went out I saw boruto, he looked me down and up, " you fit everything you wear " he remarked, "of course I'm" l laughed, we walked together, going to the tree where kagura's people, going to my death.

"I still didn't agree" he said looking straight, " where did your courage go, you agreed to kill the Mizukage,and you don't agree at this plan!" I joked with him, but for the first time,he isn't in the mood for joking, he looked sad.

"I have bad memories in that place" he said, I was about to ask what happened, but we already reached the tree, the other girls was walking in line, I went after them, but boruto held my hand, l looked at him, "l'll watch you, Nothing will happen to you" he told me.

I smiled, my body felt warm and safe suddenly, I patted him on his chest then went to the girls, everyone was throwing flowers on us and cheering.

They're so cold, no wonder their village is called the bloody mist.

We entered the tree, I saw them, slaughtering each girl in turn, then I felt the cold knife touch my skin, I was extremely scared right now, I closed my eyes very tight, as he moves the knife on my skin, I turn my seal on.

I fall to ground, it didn't take time for me to heal, I waited for them to get out, so I could get up.

Mam would kill me if she knew I used my seal, it takes from my age so I can't use it very much, I get up finally, and my seal was turned off by itself, I have a little amount of chakra.

That weird drawing was also here, I went to touch it, As I do that, I felt something went through my chest, it was a branch, not a normal one, because it pulled itself from my chest taking away my hole chakra.

I couldn't stand or keep my eyes open, so I Just gave up.


	13. Ch13

Boruto Pov

Will she be okay?

I should have stopped her, if anything happened to her...

Just like Sumire...

"Boruto" I heard my name, that was shikadai, "what are you doing here? Everyone's looking for you" he said, I didn't reply, my eyes are focused on the tree, waiting for her to come out.

"Talk to me, it's annoying when you ignore me" he sighed, "I think I made a mistake" I told him, nervousness is finding her way to me, "What did you do again" he laughed, I looked at him, and he realized that I'm not joking.

"Sarada is...,we did..." I can't tell him, I don't want to think like that, she's okay, she will come out any second now, "you dragged sarada into what boruto" he breathed, "Not like that, we aren't doing anything bad" I cleared, "So why are you that nervous" he asked.

I told him the hole situation, And I could tell from his reactions that he isn't happy, "you two are really stupid, How could you do something like this, risking the peace we have now to save a girl!"

He spat, he is right, we should have thought carefully.

I should...

I saw kagura's people getting out from the tree, I gulped when I saw the blood on their clothes, that our chance, we could go and check on sarada, I run to there and soon I felt shikadai behind me.

When I entered the tree, I felt my heart drops to my knees, I was frozen by this seen.

Sarada was laying on the ground lifeless, I run to her, I put my head on her chest,there was no beating.

I started to freak out, shikadai came beside me, he examined her with his eyes, "What the hell happened to her?" I screamed, "Calm down, there's no wounds on her body, she seems to be drowned from chakra" He explained.

"What will we do know?" I asked him feeling So week and useless, I'm scared to be too late, " if we need chakra, the best place to go is your clan" he said.

I didn't wait and carried her bridal style, when I get out I saw inojin on his bird, when he saw me, he landed down, his eyes widened when he saw her, He jumped down.

"What happened..." I didn't wait and quickly climbed the bird, then I fly towards where my clan is.

Shikadai pov:

That stupid...

"Shikadai, What happened here?" Asked inojin, "come we have to find kagura,before they misunderstand what had happened" I told him, "who will and why" he asked while running, "The Uchiha, That stupid friend of ours is taking the Uchiha heiress dead to them" I snapped, We are in deep shit.

"And why we are looking for kagura?" He asked, "we need him to say the truth to the Uchiha, so they don't kill boruto".

If we don't find kagura, it won't be just killing boruto.

Boruto pov:

I finally found dad, he was standing with mam and hima.

Shit..

Her hole clan is there too.

But I don't have any choices, so I landed in front of them.

"Dad, I need your help" I called him.

"Boruto!" He stammered, "Who is she?" He asked, "Not now, she need chakra, immediately" I clearled, "is this.. Sarada" my sister snapped, upon hearing her name, her family looked towards me.

Thanks sister...

A woman run to me and took her from my arms, "sarada, honey what happened" she called her but there was no answer, "she really need chakra no..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

I felt a pain in my back, I was slammed against a wall by a tall man that look like sarada.

"What did you do to my daughter"

No way, that's Uchiha Sasuke, if it was anther situation, I would be admiring how cool he is.

"Sasuke, let him go" my dad tried to pull him off me, but his grip is so strong, "Don't care about me, just help sarada" I told him, "Don't say her name" he tightened his grip on my nick if that even possible.

When I looked at her, I saw a girl with long-black hair next to her, and also my sister,her eyes turning into byakugan, she didn't mean it, but byakugan appears when there's danger, All the Uchiha eyes was red, I started to cough.

Dad went to help sarada, I was happy for that, " Sasuke, let him go" Said a man with long-black hair, and two lines going down his eyes, but Sasuke didn't let me, "Sasuke" hissed that man while gripping Sasuke's shoulder.

He finally let me go, l coughed so hard, I looked at sarada, she was covered with orange chakra, "She will be okay,Sakura" dad told the pink woman, I assume she's her mother, how could that scary clan have a woman like her.

That's explain the soft side of sarada, and why she is different from her clan.

Please open your eyes..

"Sasuke, I know what you're thinking now, but I can assure you that it's wrong" I heard dad, "Your son bring my daughter to me dead, and you want me to believe you?" he sneered, "if he wants her dead,why would he bring her here, so we can help her" retorted dad.

That reminds me of her and me..

"I don't know, why we don't ask you son" their eyes went back to me, "the tree observed her chakra" I told them, "you're lying, why would the tree take her chakra" he laughed, "I'm not lying" l hissed, I saw the disbelief in my father eyes too.

"Why are you looking at me like this, didn't that also happened with Sumire" I yelled at him, "son, sumire had chakra that connect her to the tree, she's different from sarada" he tried to Justify himself.

I felt the tears coming out, No one will believe me...

Just like before.


End file.
